


Extra Credit

by hapakitsune



Series: Extra Curriculars [1]
Category: Asuncion
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://figletofvenice.livejournal.com">figletofvenice</a>
</p><p>: pretty sure Vinny should just tell him to bend over the desk, ahahahaha. you know, eventually. edgar would totally do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/gifts).



Edgar groaned as Vinny pushed him forward over his desk, knocking the papers to the floor. His erection was pressed between his hips and the table, and he couldn't help hitching his hips a bit to get some friction.

"Yeah," Vinny breathed, voice low and dark. He ran a possessive hand down Edgar's back, then pushed up his shirt. "God, you're skinny."

"I have a -- uh -- very fast metabolism," Edgar gasped out, completely on edge as Vinny ran his fingers lightly down his spine.

"Mm," said Vinny, and he pressed himself along Edgar's back, mouthing at his earlobe until Edgar was panting and pushing his ass back against Vinny. "Such a little slut."

"Yes," Edgar said hesitantly. "Just for -- just for you."

Vinny laughed, a little harshly, and rocked his hips up against Edgar. Edgar could feel how hard Vinny was, even through their clothes, and he moaned involuntarily at the thought of having Vinny touch him.

"I don't have a condom," Vinny said, "so I'm just going to finger you," and Edgar let out a strangled noise that would embarrass him normally. Vinny moved away for a moment and opened one of his drawers. Edgar craned his neck to see Vinny pull out a bottle of lube.

"You keep that in your desk?" Edgar asked, feeling a little jealous of who else had been in his place.

"Sometimes I get bored grading papers," Vinny said, and he yanked down Edgar's jeans and underwear.

Edgar shivered as the air hit his bared skin. Vinny hummed, pleased, and ran a hand over the curve before lightly pressing a dry thumb against Edgar's asshole.

"Do you do this for all your TAs?" Vinny asked thoughtfully. "Or am I special?"

"It's just you," Edgar said, and Vinny pressed the tip of his thumb inside. Edgar let out a high noise and collapsed forward against the desk.

Edgar breathed out slowly as he listened to the sound of Vinny slicking his fingers up, his breath coming short and desperate. Vinny rubbed his fingers against Edgar again, cool and slick. "Ready?"

Edgar nodded frantically, desperate now. Vinny pressed one finger in, letting Edgar adjust before he slipped the second one in beside it. He let out a low moan, liking the stretch, the burn. Then there was a strange pressure inside him and Vinny pressed against something that sparked hot arousal in Edgar's stomach.

"Oh!" Edgar said breathlessly. "Do that -- do that again."

"You little whore," Vinny murmured, but he sounded pleased and he did indeed do it again -- and then he started to pull his fingers out. Edgar whined and pushed back. "Stop," Vinny said sharply, and his free hand pushed down on the back of Edgar's neck. "Don't move."

Edgar panted weakly, trying to move his hips minutely. Vinny began to thrust his fingers in and out at a slow, infuriating pace. Edgar could feel his orgasm, off in the distance, but it was like he was on a plateau, unable to reach for it. "Please," he begged, pressing his cheek against the cool wood of the desk.

"Aww, you beg so prettily," Vinny said. "What do you want? Do you think you can take another?"

"Oh god," Edgar said involuntarily. "Yes, yes, please --"

The third finger hurt more, but it was good, it was fucking amazing, and all Edgar could think was about how much he wanted Vinny's cock instead. He normally hated sex, cringed at the very thought, but now he had a thousand fantasies running through his head, thinking about Vinny fucking him against a wall or pressing him down as he sucked Vinny off.

"You're really desperate for it," Vinny said, sounding awed. Edgar closed his eyes and smiled. "Fantastic."

Vinny's breathing grew ragged as his thrusting hand sped up, shoving Edgar against the desk in short jerks. Edgar let out tiny, hitching breaths, his vision going blurry with desperation.

"Professor," he said, and Vinny actually let out a moan.

"It's Vinny, Edgar," he said, but he sounded so turned-on that Edgar couldn't quite take him seriously.

But he wasn't sure and he didn't want to piss Vinny off, so he corrected himself by saying, "Vinny, I -- I need you to -- um --"

"You need me to do what?" Vinny purred, his free hand sliding down Edgar's ribs. "You want me to jerk you off?"

"Yes," gasped Edgar and he let out a dry sob when Vinny finally wrapped his hand around his erection. It barely took a minute before his stomach tightened -- but Vinny seemed to sense it, because he tightened his grasp to cut Edgar off.

"Not yet," Vinny said, and he moved away, pulling his hand out of Edgar. Edgar whined desperately and pushed back into empty air. Vinny smacked him lightly, a sharp sting that made him whimper. “Patience,” he said condescendingly, and his words were followed by the sound of his zipper.

“What are you doing?” Edgar asked nervously, craning his neck to try and get a look. Vinny pushed him back down and then pressed himself up against Edgar, his naked cock sliding between Edgar’s cheeks. Edgar jerked and choked, groping for something to hold on. He’d never done _anything_ like this, never had someone affect him like this. He had never _wanted_ anyone like this.

But Vinny’s cock was sliding slickly against his skin and Edgar was clutching, white-knuckled, at the desk, wanting nothing more than Vinny to push inside, condom be damned. He tried to convey this by pushing back; Vinny just snorted and wrapped his arm around Edgar’s hips again, wrapping a hand around his cock.

“You’ve never had anyone touch you like this before, have you?” Vinny asked, hitching his hips hard, forcing panting gasps from Edgar with every thrust. “But you want it. It’s so fucking obvious. You need to be less _obvious_.” He punctuated this last with a particular twist of his wrist that caused Edgar to seize up, shaking hard, his vision blurring. Vinny groaned and bit Edgar’s shoulder, and Edgar came, spilling over Vinny’s hand, making an embarrassingly high-pitched noise.

“Yeah,” murmured Vinny, stroking him through it as he rubbed himself against Edgar. “You want my cock in you, don’t you? I bet I could make you come without even touching you.”

“I’d -- I’d like you to try,” Edgar managed, and Vinny made a strangled noise, his hand tightening on Edgar’s oversensitive dick. Edgar shouted, voice cracking, as Vinny came on Edgar’s back, hot and spurting. Vinny fell forward onto Edgar, pinning him to the desk.

Vinny licked Edgar’s ear contemplatively, then sucked on his earlobe. Edgar twitched feebly, but didn’t make a move other than letting his hands relax their hold on the edges of the desk. “You should come back next week,” Vinny said after a moment, his voice low and intimate in Edgar’s ear. “I don’t think I ever answered your question.”

Edgar shuddered in anticipation and said, “I’m -- I’m a fast learner.”

“Good,” Vinny said, and he pulled away. He tugged up his pants and pulled on a button-down shirt to cover up the fresh stains on his t-shirt, then threw Edgar’s shirt at him. “Get dressed. Try not to let anyone see you like that, it’s obvious that you’ve just been fucked.”

Edgar decided not to argue with that turn of phrase and instead dressed quickly, trying not to meet Vinny’s eyes. He eventually gave into the urge to dart forward and kiss the side of Vinny’s mouth, light and fleeting. “See you next week,” he said quietly, and he slipped out the door.


End file.
